The invention relates to a coupling piece for connecting containers on board of ships, including an abutment located essentially between the containers to be connected and coupling projections arranged on opposed sides of the abutment which are each provided for engaging one corner fitting of the containers to be connected.
The coupling pieces (so-called twistlocks) which are usually used on board of ships to connect containers have to be released by hand. Since especially small 20' containers are stowed very tightly, the coupling pieces are released (and possibly also locked) by persons standing on the containers with bar-like tools which are inserted into the gaps between adjacent containers. New safety regulations have put an end to this practice and it is no longer possible to release (and if required to lock) the coupling pieces by persons standing on top of the containers.
Although there are prior art coupling pieces of the aforementioned type which take the foregoing into account, they only provide an insufficient connection.